wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dorondaer Fadrielad
'''Dorondaer Fadrielad '''is a night elf druid born in Suramar some time before the War of the Ancients. During his early stages of life, he looked up to Malfurion Stormrage, a friend of his, who had a liking for nature, and Dorondaer soon followed this example. Later, Dorondaer served in the Kal'dorei Resistance during the War of the Ancients as a druid-in-training under both Malfurion and Cenarius. After the Great Sundering, Dorondaer became a full druid, and witnessed the trial and imprisonment of Illidan Stormrage, who had just recently created a second Well of Eternity atop Mount Hyjal, where the world tree Nordrassil began to take shape. While Dorondaer somewhat agreed with Illidan's actions, he dared not speak up about it, and kept silent while Illidan was imprisoned under the watch of Maiev Shadowsong. For the next few centuries, Dorondaer hibernated at the Stormrage Barrow Dens in Moonglade, and while he did this he walked the Emerald Dream, learning more about the druid way, and growing his love for nature. At some point during his hibernation, he encountered what appeared to be a vision of the Emerald Nightmare, and heard the voices of possibly Yogg-Saron, although he was completely unsure what this meant. This then awoke him, and he informed Fandral Staghelm of what he saw. Something similar later was a problem when Fandral planted a tree in the Grizzly Hills in Northrend, its roots apparently having gone deep enough to touch the prison of Yogg-Saron, who corrupted the tree, prompting the druids to cut it down. Unfortunately, the druids had no idea that the Emerald Nightmare was slowly being created. Dorondaer began to train druids for the next few thousand years while Malfurion and his druids continued to slumber in Moonglade. Soon, the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth again, and Malfurion was awakened by Tyrande Whisperwind, while Dorondaer and Fandral prepared the night elves for the upcoming battle. It was during this time that Illidan Stormrage was apparently freed from his prison by Tyrande, who believed he would be useful against the Burning Legion, and while he did slay the dreadlord Tichondrius, he absorbed the power of the skull of Gul'dan not long after, turning him into a demonic monster. He was then banished by Malfurion for his actions, and Dorondaer wondered if this truely was a good idea. Even one of Dorondaer's old friends, Daldoren, disagreed with Malfurion. After this, Dorondaer participated in the Battle of Mount Hyjal, where Archimonde was defeated by the forces of Azeroth - the temporary pact between the night elves, Alliance, and Horde. Dorondaer took an interest in the Alliance, as did the rest of the night elves, and it was not long after that they allied themselves with them. Over the following years, Dorondaer served as an Elder Druid in Darnassus. During the war against the Lich King in Northrend, Dorondaer traveled to Dalaran for a while, to see how he could help in the campaign. While in Northrend, he visited the Grizzly Hills, and glimpsed the tree Vordrassil, which had been cut down once its roots touched the prison of Yogg-Saron. At some point, Dorondaer witnessed a speech made by Rhonin in Dalaran, after Algalon the Observer had been defeated in Ulduar - which was the apparent prison of Yogg-Saron. After the Lich King was defeated, Dorondaer played a major role in attempting to heal Azeroth's wounds that had been formed during the Shattering, and he also defended Mount Hyjal during the time Ragnaros was active. After Deathwing had been defeated, Dorondaer acted with more diplomacy as he traveled the lands of Pandaria during the war taking place there between the Alliance and Horde. He ended up meeting many new pandaren friends, such as Chen and Li Li Stormstout, and after his journeys he returned to the Alliance to assist in the Siege of Orgrimmar, during which he healed the wounded of their injuries. After the siege, Dorondaer returned to Moonglade, where he began to teach a new group of druids he had recently received. One of the young druids was a night elven woman named Arasdis Featherwing, who looked up to Dorondaer, who admired her and her quick learning skill, and the two soon began to meet one another. Later, Dorondaer participated in the assault on the Dark Portal, escaping Tanaan as one of the only survivors, and he helped establish Lunarfall, where he met Arasdis again. The two began to work with each other during the Draenor campaign, and just as the assault on Tanaan Jungle was commencing, the two married. Dorondaer then helped fight Archimonde at the Black Gate, and witnessed the defeat of Gul'dan, their efforts only to be followed by unexpected news from, surprisingly, the Broken Isles. Category:Night Elf Category:Druid